


The Good Part

by shadow_lover



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adventures in Romance Writing, Established Relationship, Extra Treat, F/M, Fluff, Purple Hawke, Slice of Life, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: Varric frowned at the page. That had sounded much better in his head.





	The Good Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



> Happy Halloween! I loved your prompts, and hope you enjoy this :)

_—swept her off her feet._

_The mage’s laughter was more enchanting than any spell. “Ser dwarf, you’re so light-footed!” she exclaimed, eyes sparkling like magic. “I never imagined you could dance so well.”_

_“You’d be surprised what I can do with my feet,” he purred in answer._

Varric frowned at the page. That had sounded much better in his head. He rolled his shoulders, then leaned back over the rough wooden table.

_~~“You’d be surprised what I can do with my feet,” he purred in answer.~~ “Something suave and playful FIX LATER,” he purred in answer. His pulse quickened with an unfamiliar heat. Though he was a dwarf of enormous talent, experience, and stature—where it counted—here in this ballroom, he was wading into unfamiliar waters. This woman was a whirlwind/wildfire/dragon/PICK ONE, like no one he’d ever met, and he was damned if he wasn’t going to be part of her story._

He jolted at a crash from downstairs, followed by shouts—two human women going at it, by the sound of it. Luckily his long years of writing at the Hanged Man had honed his instincts, and he jerked the pen away to blot the table instead of the paper. He took another swig of his beer.

_He straigtened, and set her on her feet. The next step of the dance ~~nesessitated~~ necessitated they part, and his hands burned with the brief loss. Yet the sight of her twirling, long arms up and raven hair ~~flowing~~ flying, was suitable compensation. They rejoined, and the clasping of hands was more thrilling than hitting a vein of lyrium after a hard day’s mining._

The door creaked, but Varric ignored it. He was getting to the good part.

_She leaned in so close that he could barely see her face past the enticing curves of her breasts, filling his vision right at eye-level. “As I was saying,” she ~~said quietly~~ murmured, for his ears alone, “I need somewhere to hide for a week. I know we’ve only just met, but please. You’re my only hope.”_

A warm weight dropped onto his shoulders, followed by a warm voice in his ear. “I would never say that.”

Varric leaned back against her with a sigh. “How many times do I have to tell you? It’s not you, it’s a _character_.”

“Mhm.” Hawke ruffled his hair—annoying—endearing—and threw herself into the chair across from him. “And the dashing rogue dwarf who’s hung like a Qunari?”

“Definitely not me. Though I’ll admit, the resemblance is striking.” Varric caught the new beer when she slid it to him. “Now, give me a minute to finish this scene.”

She rolled her eyes, but slung her feet up on the table and kept quiet as he continued.

_”Say nothing more,” he said gallantly, and her breasts jiggled with her sigh of relief. MAYBE TOO MUCH? He knew the perfect solution to the dilemma at hand. “We have no other choice. We must pretend to be married—_


End file.
